Alice's Little Angel
by XXX-Clara Oswin Oswald-XXX
Summary: Alice finds a injured little girl out in the middle of the woods and takes her in. But what hapens when her attackers come looking for her and threatens her life and her new family.
1. Chapter 1

**Alice's Little Angel**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello :) I decided to start this story while I wait for more truth and dares for my other story. It's called Kidnapped and it's a Twilight truth or dare so if you get the chance to please come read it. Okay so Read, Relax and Enjoy.**

A little girl slept soundlessly. She had curly light brown hair that framed her face as she slept. The sound of loud banging was heard from the front door startling the young girl awake. She looked around fearfully for a second and turned on her bedside lamp. Then another loud banging was heard along with footsteps heading for the front door. The child got out of bed and tip toed to the bedroom door opening it a crack so she could peek out. She had a good view of the front door from her room and could see her mother at the door talking to three men. They were all very tall and towered over her mother.

"Yes?" Her mother asked just as the child's older sister come around the corner holding a dish towel "Who is it?" She asked curiously. The men hadn't spoken yet but something about them gave the girls a chill down their spines. She wanted to call out to her mother to tell them to get away and shut the door in their faces but she couldn't find her voice. "I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but our car broke down and we were hoping we could use your phone?" One of the men said. Who had the look of a leader; his voice was cold and sounded like a whistle.

Her mother smiled, "Sure, Would you like to come in?" She asked kindly. The man smiled back "That would be lovely" he said. Her mother moved aside and the men walked in, this was when she got a good look at them they were all deathly pale and had crimson colour eye's .They took a seat on the couch and the girl's mother went to get the phone. While her sister went back into the kitchen, the men were silent. After a minute her mom came back and handed them the phone. One of them took the phone "Well, I hope you get back home safely" She said. Then her mom turned back around to leave the room. There was a white blur and her mom lay dead on the floor with two of the men drinking from her lifeless form.

The child wanted to scream and run but she didn't move. She was frozen with fear and shock. She barely saw what happen. They were so fast, inhumanly fast _just like..._ but she didn't finish the thought. Then her sister came out of the kitchen but before she could shout a warning to her sister. There was another white blur and she lay dead. The girl could only watch as the men drained her blood, after they were done one of the men disposed of the bodies while the others sat back down on the couch relaxed.

The child felt sick .How could they do such a thing. She was still frozen by the door when one of the men looked right over at her his red eye's changing slightly darker. He whispered something to one of the other men and now all of them were looking in her direction. She was frozen on the spot _they were going to kill her_. Just like her mom and sister. The men stood up slowly, their eye's gleaming. The men walked over to the child who was now trembling with fright unable to move. One thought floated into her head as the men came forward to kill her.

_They're not human their Vampires_

**So did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review I like to hear from you. Oh I just noticed that just rhymed And also for anyone who has read my Outran High School Host Club story The New Student I am so sorry my noisy cousin was messing around with the computer when I went to do something for my mom and she accidently deleted it. If you want me to put it back up just let me know. But it'll be awhile because I lost the notebook with my story in it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, the next chapter is up I was meaning to get this up sooner but I've been busy and having a little trouble with it. So hopefully it's okay **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight No matter how much I wish I did**

_**A P.O.V**_

I was on my way to Bella and Edward's cottage to take Bella shopping. She had promised me a month ago that she would come on a shopping trip with me and I was going to make sure she kept her promise. She was not going to weasel out of this one, the trees were a blur as I ran past them and the cottage was just up ahead but I stopped as a vision hit me and I watched as it played out.

_A little girl was running through the streets in a town with three vampires chasing after her. She tripped scraping her knees pretty bad and kept running. The vampires could have easily caught her but they were playing with her, letting her think that she had a chance. One of the vampires chose to attack and threw her into a wall and they closed in on the girl ready the drink her dry._

I snapped out of my vision and I ran as fast as I could without another thought in my head except that she needed help. I ran to where the little girl was. When I got there I saw the little girl out cold and the vampires leaning over her.

"No!" I yelled as I ran and put myself between them crouching low. The vampires growled at me but I didn't move. The leader stopped them and walked a little closer.

"You have powers too" He said with a smirk.

"Might as well collect this one too, my name is Julian and you're coming with me" He said looking at me and I growled at him.

"And what, makes you think that I will go with you?" I asked.

"Oh you will" He said with a grin."You're outnumbered"

I knew he was right; I wouldn't be able to fight all three of them by myself so I tried to think of what to do. Could I out run them? Should I try and fight them? Maybe I can try to call the others. The vampires were closing in on me. I gave them a warning growl.

"Why do you want me, what for?" I asked him Julian was calm as he spoke.

"We're collecting, vampires with abilities for a." He paused for just a minute before continuing, "Special purpose" I was backing up while trying to sneak my phone out of my pocket but he caught me and took it out of my hand.

"Uh uh we don't need any company coming to interrupt now do we?" He asked with a grin, "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way?" Julian asked.

"Never" I growled at him Julian shrugged, "So be it"

Julian lunged at me and we began to fight. I was trying to protect the girl at the same time and then the other two vampires joined in too.

_**J P.O.V**_

I paced back and forth worriedly; she should have been back by now. Sure Alice took a long time shopping but not this long what was taking her? I watched as the sun slowly vanished and night took its place._Alice, where are you?_After pacing back and forth for two more minutes I couldn't wait any more so I went to look for her following the scent that'd been left behind.

I followed it past Bella and Edward's cottage and into a town her scent got stronger as I got closer. I also caught the scent of a human confused and worried I ran faster and then saw her fighting three vampires and a little girl lying motionless on the ground by a wall. Alice had a torn arm and a couple bite marks.

Before I could do anything she was thrown into a wall by one of the vampires. She fell to the ground beside the girl. I growled and ran over, attacking the vampire furiously, ripping his arm off. I ran over to Alice kneeling down beside her, "Alice, are you okay?" She looked up at me, I felt pain and relief crashing into me.

"I'm fine Jazz" I looked back at the other vampires with a glare.

"You have two minutes to leave before I rip your miserable heads off!" The leader stood their calmly while the others growled. He then shushed them looking at me, "Looks like we'll have to take our prize some other time" he said. I snarled standing up ready to kill him, "We're leaving now" He said backing away with the other vampires following. The leader smirked before disappearing. I sat down beside Alice cupping her cheek with my hand.

_**A P.O.V (Again)**_

I was fighting them and loosing badly. I needed help but there was no way I could get away from them long enough to get it. One vampire had torn my arm off and I screamed in pain the bites stung like a bee sting would with a human . I didn't see it coming as suddenly the vampire threw me into a wall and I fell to the ground. I whimpered in pain. Then a low growl came from beside me. I looked up to see it was Jasper. He attacked the vampire who had thrown me and rushed over to my side.

"Alice, are you okay?" He asked, his worry for me and anger at the vampires clear in his voice.

"I'm fine Jazz" I told him as pain shot threw me. I was glad that he was here I felt safer when he was near me. Jasper turned to the vampires with a glare.

"You have two minutes to leave before I rip your miserable heads off!" He said Julian was calm.

"Looks like we'll have to take our prize some other time" Jasper jumped up with a growl, "We're going now" Julian said backing away with the others following. Jasper cupped my face gently.

"Alice, what happened?"He asked me as he reattached my arm, making me wince slightly.

"Later, we need to get her to Carlisle" I said gesturing to the little girl. Jasper nodded, helping me up. I walked over picking her up gently. She looked no more than about six or seven and she was very tiny.

Together Jasper and I ran back to the house with the little girl

**So how was is good? bad? leave a review beacuse I want to hear from you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Um...I am soooo,sorry that I have pretty much dropped this story and haven't updated in forever I have lost where I was supossed to be going with this :( Uh,I would like sometime in the near future to try and do more with this story but I'm not making any again i'm reeeally sorry.**


End file.
